<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanya Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya by annoname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997541">Hanya Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname'>annoname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko punya adik?</p><p>Gak jago bikin summary sumpah. Baca aja ya:))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanya Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haiiiii<br/>Aku pindahan dari wattpad jadi aku baru di Ao3. Mohon kerjasama nya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Kuroko." Panggil Kagami sambil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Kuroko hanya menoleh dan menatap Kagami seolah-olah dia menjawab panggilan Kagami. </p><p>Tanpa kehilangan fokusnya, Kagami bertanya, "Kau itu gentleman sekali. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau memenangkan hati Momoi dan mbak-mbak kasir maji burger kemarin. Apa rahasianya? Apa kau punya pacar?".</p><p>Kuroko masih menatap Kagami. "Kagami-kun.".</p><p>Kagami menoleh. "Nani?"</p><p>"Kau cemburu?"</p><p>Bola Kagami terpeleset dari tangannya dan ia menarik-narik pipi Kuroko. "Kuroko teme!Apa maksudmu, huh?!"</p><p>Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang, "Sebenarnya tidak ada rahasia atau trik. Aku punya adik perempuan, jadi-"</p><p>"EEHHH?KAU PUNYA ADIK?"</p><p>Kagami berteriak kaget sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.</p><p>"Berisik kau, Bakagami." Ucap Aomine kesal sambil melempar botol kosong ke kepala Kagami.</p><p>"OI AHOMINE!" balas Kagami kesal.</p><p>"Urusai yo, Kagamicchi....Aku ingin tenang." Timpal Kise sambil nge 'pout'.</p><p>Perhatian Kagami diarahkan kembali ke Kuroko. "......kau serius?"</p><p>"Kau meragukan ku, Kagami-kun?"</p><p>"T-tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau punya adik...."</p><p>"Eehhh? Kaga-chin tidak tau?Kasihan sekali...." Komentar Murasakibara sambil terus memakan snack yang ia beli di kantin. Kagami hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi rekan Vorpal Swords yang gaada akhlak ini.</p><p>Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Ia lalu menunjukkan ponselnya ke hadapan Kagami.</p><p>"Kuroko Tetsuna, 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA."<br/>"Mirip sekali. Apa dia tinggal denganmu?</p><p>Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Ie. Dia tinggal bersama pamanku di Shibuya. Awalnya aku diajak ke Shibuya, tapi aku menolaknya karena sudah daftar di Seirin.".</p><p>Kagami mengangguk paham, " kalian sudah terpisah cukup lama ya. Kau pasti akan senang bila dia tinggal bersamamu.".</p><p>Alis Kuroko menyatu sedikit, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. </p><p>[Yang terjadi akan sebaliknya, aku akan menyuruhnya kembali ke Shibuya atau ke tempat lain. Selama 'dia' masih ada, aku tidak akan membiarkan Tsuna ke rumah]</p><p>"Mn. Tentu saja aku akan senang." Jawab Kuroko bohong.</p><p>"Cerita yang bagus, Tetsuya. Saa te, kalian sepertinya sudah bersemangat lagi untuk melanjutkan latihan, hm?"</p><p>[Ctes ctes]</p><p>Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali.</p><p>💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p>"Yo, Kuroko. Mau ke majiba?" Tanya Kagami sambil merangkul tasnya.</p><p>"Ie, Kagami-kun. Aku masih ingin latihan. Kau duluan saja." Tolak Kuroko sopan. "Baiklah. Aku duluan ya. Jaa.".</p><p>Kuroko melihat punggung Kagami yang semakin menjauh dan fokus kembali ke latihannya. Dari 10 shoot yang ditargetkan oleh Kuroko, hanya 3 yang berhasil, sedangkan sisanya bolanya memantul tanpa arah.</p><p>[Drap drap drap drap]</p><p>"NII-SAAAAANN!" </p><p>Kuroko menoleh. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka. Kuroko Tetsuna, adik dari Kuroko, meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja dan berlari memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu. Namun Kuroko terpaku. Ia tidak membalas pelukan hangat Tetsuna.</p><p>"Tadaima, Nii-san!" Pekik Tetsuna senang. Ia sangat merindukan kakaknya.</p><p>"Kenapa....." Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata. </p><p>"Kenapa kau disini?"</p><p>Mata Tetsuna membulat dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. "E-eh?"</p><p>Kuroko melepas pelukan Tetsuna dan memegang kedua lengan Tetsuna. "Kenapa kau disini?Lebih tepatnya, KENAPA KAU KESINI?!" teriak Kuroko lantang. Suaranya memantul dari dinding ke dinding.</p><p>Tubuh Tetsuna seketika bergetar. Ia takut saat Kuroko berteriak. </p><p>Kedua remaja itu hening sebentar. Nafas Kuroko tersengal-sengal karena amarahnya yang tiba-tiba saja meluap. </p><p>"K-kenapa bicaramu seperti itu, Nii-san?Tentu saja aku akan kesini, kan? Aku merindukanmu, seharusnya kau senang dan menyambutku, bukan membentakku!" Ucap Tetsuna agak kesal.</p><p>Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Membiarkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. "Aku senang, Tsuna. Aku sangat senang kau disini. Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi kau tau kan kenapa aku marah padamu?" Ujar Kuroko pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar lembut dan bersalah.</p><p>"Karena itu-"<br/>"Karena itu pulanglah. Kembali ke Shibuya. Detik ini, jam ini."</p><p>Tetsuna mengernyit. Ia menangis. "Tidak!Aku tidak ingin ke Shibuya!Aku ingin bersama Nii-san!"</p><p>"TAPI JANGAN SEKARANG! TIDAK SELAMA DIA MASIH ADA, TSUNA!"<br/>"TAPI DIA TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITIKU, NII-SAN!AKU PEREMPUAN!"<br/>"JUSTRU KARENA KAU PEREMPUAN KAU AKAN DIPERLAKUKAN LEBIH BURUK DARIPADA AKU!"</p><p>"Mou ii, Tsuna....Pulanglah." Pinta Kuroko. Iya tersenyum lebar, matanya tampak berair. </p><p>"Wakatta....." Ucap Tetsuna terpaksa.</p><p>"Tapi aku lapar dan ingin istirahat, sedangkan uangku tidak cukup untuk memesan kamar hotel. Dakara....Aku ingin ke rumah."</p><p>"Tapi Tsuna-"</p><p>"Ayolah Nii-san. Kau ingin aku tidur di jalan?Hidoi...." Tetsuna mengembungkan pipinya.</p><p>Kuroko berpikir keras. Ia tidak ingin membawa adiknya ke rumah, tapi ia juga tidak ingin adiknya jadi gelandangan. </p><p>Kuroko menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan mengangguk. Tetsuna memekik kegirangan. "Kau beruntung karena dia tidak akan pulang selama lima hari." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuna.</p><p>💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p>"Haaaahhh aku kenyang~" Senandung Tetsuna senang. Kuroko mengambil piring kotor miliknya dan milik Tetsuna dan mencucinya di wastafel. </p><p>Tetsuna langsung berdiri dan mendekat ke kakaknya. "Biar aku yang keringkan!". Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan memberikan salah satu piring ke Tetsuna.</p><p>"Aku merindukan semua yang ada di rumah ini. Nii-san, kau ingat tidak saat kau mencoba membuatkanku pancake karena aku merengek ke Kaa-san untuk membelinya?Kau hampir membakar teflon milik Kaa-san." Ucap Tetsuna sambil tertawa. Kuroko juga ikut tersenyum. Ia selalu ingin mengulang momen-momen bahagianya.</p><p>"Teflon itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Terkadang aku memakainya saat membuat makanan." Jawab Kuroko sambil terkekeh pelan.</p><p>Tetsuna menoleh ke Kuroko. "Bagaimana kuliah dan klub basket Nii-san?".</p><p>Kuroko mengendikkan bahunya, "Keduanya baik. Walaupun salah satu dosen sangat galak dan Akashi-kun masih dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, semuanya baik-baik saja." Jelas Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan yang lainnya ada pertandingan basket. Kami melawan Jabberwock.".</p><p>Gadis yang berada di samping Kuroko mendengarkannya dengan antusias tinggi. Ia tersenyum lebar. " Lalu lalu?Kalian pasti menang kan?".</p><p>"Tidak. Kami kalah."<br/>"E-eeehhhhh?!H-Hontou?!"<br/>"Mn."<br/>"Sekuat apa tim mereka?!"</p><p>Kuroko tertawa lepas mendengar komentar adiknya itu. "Aku bohong. Kami menang. Tapi yah, mereka juga kuat.".</p><p>[Nii-san, aku ingin kau bahagia. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas lagi]</p><p>"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kehidupanmu di Shibuya?Seharusnya sekarang kau sekolah kan?"</p><p>"Sekolahku mengalami kebakaran parah, setengah gedung habis terbakar loh. Ruang kelasku juga terbakar habis. Untung saja tidak ada korban. Hiiihhh mengerikan." Pikir Tetsuna ngeri.</p><p>Kuroko tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar merindukan masa lalunya bersama Tetsuna saat keluarga mereka masih baik-baik saja.</p><p>Tiga hari kemudian.....</p><p>Kuroko menoleh ke pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tetsuna keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. Terkadang Kuroko berpikir bahwa Tetsuna sangat mirip dengan Aomine.</p><p>"Tsuna, ini jam 2 pagi. Kau harusnya tidur." Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap Tetsuna dengan kesal.</p><p>Tetsuna mengembungkan pipinya. "Mou, Nii-san. Aku ingin coklat panas...." Rengek Tetsuna sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kuroko. </p><p>"Hai hai." Balas Kuroko lalu melangkah ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari makanan dan mengeluarkan dua sachet minuman coklat instan.</p><p>[Brak!]</p><p>"TETSUYAAAAA.....Hic....Dimana kauuu anak sialaaaannnn?"</p><p>Dia seharusnya tidak pulang hari ini!</p><p>"Nii-san...." Tetsuna mendekat ke Kuroko. Dengan segera Kuroko maju selangkah dan berdiri di depan Tetsuna. Ia harus melindungi adiknya apapun yang terjadi.</p><p>"Tetsuuuunaaaaa?Kau kah it-ttuuuuu?" Rancau Kuroko Takashi dengan suara paraunya </p><p>Kuroko dan Tetsuna melangkah perlahan keluar dari dapur dan berniat menuju ke kamar. "Kenapa kalian kabur?Aku hic merindukan Tetsuuunaaaa....Ahhhh putriku menggoda sekali......" Takashi mendekat ke Kuroko dan Tetsuna, namun Kuroko menendang perut Takashi hingga pria paruh baya itu terjungkal ke belakang. </p><p>"Nii-san, aku akan lari keluar dan meminta pertolongan. Jadi-"<br/>"Tidak. Meskipun kau sudah keluar dari apartemen, dia masih bisa mengejarmu. Masuk ke kamarmu."</p><p>Tetsuna menggeleng. Ia menangis deras. "Iyada yo, Nii-san!"<br/>"Tsuna, onegai.....Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali."<br/>"IYADA YO, NII-SAN!"</p><p>Kuroko terdiam. Ia menatap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum kecil.<br/>"Tsuna, gomen."<br/>"N-nani?"</p><p>Kuroko mendorong Tetsuna ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya dari luar. Tetsuna langsung memukul pintu kamarnya. Ia panik. "Nii-san!"</p><p>"Diam di dalam, Tsuna!" Teriak Kuroko dari balik pintu. </p><p>"BERIKAN KUNCINYA SEKARANG!"</p><p>Kuroko langsung meng- "ignite pass" perut Takashi. Memang sakit, tapi Kuroko tidak peduli</p><p>[Buagh!]</p><p>Takashi meninju pipi Kuroko keras-keras dan menjambak rambut berwarna biru muda itu. Kuroko tersungkur di depan pintu. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk kunci kamar seerat-eratnya. Takashi mulai menendang dan menginjak punggung dan perut Kuroko dengan seluruh kekuatannya.</p><p>[Prang!]</p><p>Takashi mengambil beberapa piring dan melemparkannya ke tubuh Kuroko yang masih meringkuk di depan pintu. Kuroko merasa ada cairan yang mengalir dari kepalanya, namun ia terus berusaha bangun. Ia tidak boleh pingsan. Belum saatnya.</p><p>Kuroko berdiri dan mengambil salah satu pecahan piring dan berlari ke arah Takashi. Namun Takashi yang sudah terbiasa bisa menghindari serangan Kuroko dan menendang perut Kuroko hingga ia terpental kembali ke pintu kamar. Kuroko terbatuk. Ia melihat dari keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. </p><p>[Jleb!]</p><p>Mata Kuroko membulat saat melihat pisau yang menancap di perut bagian kirinya. Kakinya langsung menyerah dan ia terkapar. Ia masih melindungi kunci dan pintu kamar agar sang ayah tidak bisa mendobraknya. </p><p>Mata Takashi dipenuhi oleh amarah yang begitu meluap-luap. Ia menendang Kuroko sekali lagi dan kabur entah kemana. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening lagi. Keheningan itu pun pecah saat Kuroko mendengar suara isakan Tetsuna.</p><p>"Nii-san.....Daijoubu?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil menangis.</p><p>Kuroko meringis kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, namun ia terus bertahan demi adiknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, T-Tsuna....".</p><p>" A-aku boleh keluar sekarang kan?Buka p-pintunya, Nii-san....Biarkan aku membantumu." Pinta Tetsuna sambil menangis. Ia memukul-mukul pintu sampai tangannya lelah.</p><p>"Tidak sekarang, Tsuna. Dia baru saja pergi. A-aku takut dia tiba-tiba datang kesini...." Jawab Kuroko pelan. Ia melirik jam dinding perlahan. Jam 3 pagi.</p><p>Keheningan dan suara isakan Tetsuna melingkupi mereka lagi. Tubuh Kuroko sudah memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata. Kuroko mencoba melawannya dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa.</p><p>"Ne, Tsuna...."<br/>"H-hai, Nii-san?"</p><p>"Dengarkan aku ya. Jangan pernah balas dendam....Uhuk!"</p><p>Nafas Kuroko tercekat. Oksigen tidak masuk dengan benar ke paru-parunya.</p><p>"Nii-san?Doushite?Bahkan setelah semua yang d-dia lakukan padamu...."</p><p>"Jangan. Balas dendam tidak membawa apapun. Kau hanya akan mendatangkan kehancuran yang lainnya. Kau ingat saat aku bilang ingin balas dendam ke Tou-san?Nyatanya kita malah kehilangan Kaa-san. Karena itu...."</p><p>Kuroko menunda sedikit.</p><p>"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah balas dendam kepada Tou-san...."</p><p>Tetsuna yang berada di dalam kamar hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa tidak berguna dan ingin sekali mati. Apakah ini yang dirasakan kakaknya selama bertahun-tahun?Luka batin dan fisik yang kakaknya terima sudah tidak manusiawi.</p><p>"Tsuna, kau tidurlah....Aku akan berjaga."<br/>"Tapi-"<br/>"Aku mohon, turuti aku untuk saat ini saja."<br/>"H-hai...."</p><p>Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Adikku yang pintar. Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuna."</p><p>"Mn. Aku juga. Aku sangat menyayangi Nii-san.....".</p><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari dalam kamar. Kuroko tersenyum lagi. Bahkan lebih lebar dari biasanya. Sambil menangis, ia mengatakan, "Minna-san, gomen.....Tolong jaga Tsuna....".</p><p>Ahh....Aku lupa. Aku belum mengatakan 'okaeri' kepada Tsuna....Gomenne, Tsuna.</p><p>Pukul 7.44 Kuroko Tetsuya ditemukan tewas. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat sebuah kunci dan tangan kanannya menyentuh pintu seolah-olah ia sedang melindungi hal yang berada di dalamnya.</p><p>Ia ditemukan oleh Kagami Taiga saat ingin mengajaknya latihan basket bersama anggota Vorpal Swords yang lainnya. </p><p>💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p>Pemakaman dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Tetsuna terharu saat ia melihat kerumunan orang yang mendatangi pemakaman kakaknya. </p><p>Ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan Nii-san.....</p><p>Tetsuna melihat anggota Vorpal Swords. Mata Kise tampak merah dan sembab karena ia yang paling banyak menangis, Aomine yang menutupi rasa kehilangan mereka dengan kemarahan, Midorima yang menunduk sambil meremas lucky itemnya, Murasakibara bahkan tidak menyentuh snacknya sama sekali, dia hanya termenung, Akashi yang mencoba menahan air matanya namun gagal. </p><p>Dan Kagami.</p><p>Kagami terlihat sangat menyesal. Ia yang pertama kali melihat tubuh Kuroko yang dipenuhi luka dan digenangi darah. Dia masih syok dengan pemandangan pagi harinya.</p><p>Tetsuna menoleh ke yang lainnya. Seluruh tim Seirin menangis. Mereka tidak mengira Kuroko akan mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mantan tim Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijou, Shutoku, dan Yosen juga datang menghadiri pemakaman pada hari itu. Ogiwara dan beberapa teman kampus Kuroko juga datang.</p><p>Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis dalam diam. "Seharusnya aku tidak kesini...." Gumam Tetsuna. Ia merasa amat menyesal. Ia merasa bahwa seharusnya ia tidak usah keras kepala. Namun naas, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terjadi, hanya tinggal penyesalannya saja.</p><p>"Nii-san...." Air mata Tetsuna membasahi figura foto Kuroko. Kacanya basah akibat Tetsuna tidak berhenti menangis.</p><p>"Kuroko Tetsuna dan Kagami Taiga?"</p><p>Tetsuna dan Kagami menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. "Tolong ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk menjadi saksi mata." Ucap salah seorang polisu tanpa basa-basi.</p><p>"Kami sedang dalam keadaan berduka-"</p><p>"Pimpinan kami menginginkan penjelasan sesegera mungkin. Kami tidak bisa menolak permintaannya."</p><p>Akashi menepuk pundak Tetsuna dan Kagami, "Pergilah. Aku akan menyusul kalian."</p><p>💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p>Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara melihat Tetsuna yang sedang diintrogasi dari jendela. Kise tidak ikut karena dia pingsan dan dibawa pulang oleh kakaknya.</p><p>"Sudah berapa lama hal ini terjadi?"</p><p>"Sudah lama sekali. Kekerasan pertama terjadi saat Nii-san kelas tiga SD. Saat itu usiaku 4 tahun dan Nii-san 9 tahun."</p><p>"Apa yang dia lakukan?"</p><p>"Tou-san....Menampar Nii-san."<br/>"Apa dia juga melakukan kekerasan kepadamu?"</p><p>"Ie. Nii-san selalu melindungiku. Dia selalu memintaku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya."</p><p>"Apa dia pernah menampar atau membentakmu?"</p><p>"Hampir."<br/>"Bisa kau jelaskan rinciannya?"</p><p>"Saat aku berusia 7 tahun dan Nii-san 12 tahun, aku bertekad untuk membantu Nii-san walaupun hanya sekadar membantunya untuk membersihkan luka. Saat Tou-san pulang, Nii-san memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar seperti biasanya. Tapi saat itu aku menolak. Aku mengatakan pada Nii-san bahwa aku akan membantunya. Tapi....."</p><p>"Pelan-pelan saja."</p><p>"Mn. Saat itu Tou-san sedang dalam kondisi yang benar-benar kacau. Saat itu Kaa-san meninggal dan Tou-san dikalahkan oleh musuh bebuyutannya dalam turnamen lari. Tou-san juga dirampok saat dia pulang dari bar, jadi dia dalam kondisi yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi Nii-san lagi-lagi melindungiku. A-aku...."</p><p>Air mata Tetsuna mengalir deras. Ia terpaksa mengingat kenangan yang ingin sekali dia lupakan.</p><p>"Mau berhenti dulu?"</p><p>"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja....Sebelum Tou-san memukulku, Nii-san menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Nii-san melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku agar aku tidak terluka."</p><p>"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"</p><p>"Nii-san dipukuli dan ditendang terus menerus. Nii-san bahkan muntah darah, tapi dia menutup mataku agar aku tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Tou-san. Itu adalah kekerasan terkejam yang pernah Tou-san lakukan."</p><p>"Berapa lama hal itu terjadi?"<br/>"Dua jam....Hingga akhirnya Tou-san menyerah dan pergi keluar dari apartemen."</p><p>Mata Akashi membulat sempurna. Ia tidak mengira Kuroko akan bertahan selama itu, tanpa pingsan ataupun terkapar.</p><p>"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"<br/>"Nii-san mencapai batasnya. Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Untung saja tetanggaku adalah seorang dokter, jadi aku segera lari ke rumahnya untuk meminta pertolongan."</p><p>"Apa ada luka serius yang diterima kakakmu?"</p><p>"Ada. Nii-san dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh tetanggaku itu. Dokter yang menangani Nii-san berkata bahwa ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah dan trauma di kepala. Karena kejadian itu, Nii-san yang awalnya sangat lincah, jadi mudah lelah."</p><p>Jadi itu alasan mengapa Tetsu mudah lelah.</p><p>"Kenapa kau memilih pindah ke Shibuya dengan pamanmu?"</p><p>"Itu karena Nii-san memohon kepada paman, dan Paman mengiyakan karena dia dan Bibi tidak punya anak. Paman sebenarnya juga mengajak Nii-san, tapi Nii-san memilih menetap."</p><p>"Alasan kakakmu menetap?"</p><p>"Dia bilang Tou-san akan mengejar dan mencari kami bila Nii-san ikut. Karena itu Nii-san menetap di rumah."</p><p>"Kenapa kau tidak lari pada saat itu?"</p><p>Tetsuna terdiam. Air mata yang sempat berhenti mengalir lagi.</p><p>"Nii-san melarangku."<br/>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Dia melarangku karena Tou-san adalah atlet lari, dan masih menjadi atlet sampai sekarang. Nii-san tau bila aku lari, maka aku akan tertangkap. Dengan staminaku dan kaki Tou-san, bagaimana bisa aku kabur darinya?"</p><p>"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu?"</p><p>Tetsuna terbelalak dan langsung berdiri dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi. "T-tolong pertemukan aku dengannya!".</p><p>💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p>Kali ini, di dalam ruang introgasi hanya ada 4 orang, Tetsuna, Takashi, dan dua orang lainnya yang berjaga untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.</p><p>Tetsuna memandang marah Takashi yang duduk di hadapannya. Ayahnya yang meninggalkan ibunya, ayahnya yang telah merenggut semua kebahagian kakaknya dan dirinya, ayahnya yang sangat ia benci, sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil menunduk.</p><p>Sudah lumayan lama mereka duduk, tetapi tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. </p><p>"Kaeshite." bisik Tetsuna pelan.</p><p>Takashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tetsuna datar. </p><p>"KEMBALIKAN NII-SAN!" teriak Tetsuna sambil menampar Takashi. Tetsuna melakukan semua yang ingin dia lakukan sejak dahulu. Menampar, menjambak, berteriak dengan lantang, semuanya ingin dia lakukan. Sangat ingin. </p><p>"Kapan....Aku akan di eksekusi?" tanya Takashi dengan suara pelan.</p><p>[Beberapa tahun kemudian......]</p><p>Tetsuna menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. "Nii-san, aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku menikah dengan orang yang baik sekali. Dia sangat menghormatiku dan memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak pernah kasar dan–"</p><p>Gadis berambut biru itu menangis, tetapi kali ini ada seseorang yang menemaninya untuk melalui trauma yang dialami olehnya. </p><p>"Kakaknya Tet– Bukan. Nii-san, aku akan menjaga adikmu!Karena itu....Percayalah padaku!"ucap laki-laki berambut pirang dengan penuh keyakinan.</p><p>Fin.<br/>Anjay kelar.</p><p>Cara biar tulisannya bisa miring atau tebel kayak gimana sih:"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>